


Uncle Gilby Goo

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: Babysitting, Brotherly Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Love, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: Gilbert is a sucker for Delphine Lacroix, with her doe eyes, curly hair and sweet plump cheeks. He will spoil her to no ends. From the first moment he laid eyes on her and held her he was a goner. He will always keep the name uncle Gilby. This is pure fluff from baby Delphine to Anne and Gilbert babysitting and sweet visions of what it was like when Gilbert first held baby Lacroix.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Delphine Lacroix & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Uncle Gilby Goo

From the moment he had learned that Bash and Mary were expecting, Gilbert became overjoyed with the thought that a little one would soon be running around. He had expected that a baby would soon be on the horizon after the marriage of the two who he considered very much as his family. He just didn’t expect it to be so soon, when he came home one day with Bash acting like a giddy fool, laughing and looking at Mary with wide eyes. Gilbert knew something was going on. 

“ You’re going to be an Uncle!” Bash shouted and started dancing around the room proceeding to grab Mary and have her dance with him as well. 

Gilbert could not stop himself from smiling so wide that a small tear even escaped from his eye, _this is home, this is my family_ he thought.

“ I’m going to be an Uncle! “ He starts to jump with his fist pumped into the air and joins the loving couple and dances as well.

“ Hey, Blythe stop dancing you’re embarrassing yourself.” Bash teases him and lightly punches him against his shoulder.Only for Gilbert to punch him a little harder back and that is how the night ended; with the two of them on the floor wrestling and Mary rolling her eyes and smiling to herself, sitting on the sofa and rubbing her stomach, “ You’re in for an adventure my sweet baby, papa is excited to meet you and uncle Gilbert will no doubt spoil you to no end. But you will be as tough as your mamma that's for sure.” Mary whispers to her small growing belly. 

As months passed and Mary’s stomach grew larger and larger, the boys' anticipation grew as well to meet the sweet baby Lacroix. Bash would become more protective and attentive towards Mary for anything she did, he was the first to help. He was there to rub soft circles on her back when she was feeling ill from the smells that would come from the kitchen, he was there to hold her hand while going on walks in the orchard, and he was there to always rub her stomach talking in baby tones.

“ Bash if you keep talking to the baby like that, they won’t know how you actually sound. Maybe if you speak actual proper English.” Gilbert slowly pronounces and says the word English as if he is talking to a small boy. 

“ Blythe, shut up. You’re just jealous because the baby is getting more attention than you. Isn’t that right gilby goo.” He goes to Gilbert and pinches his cheeks and continues to torment the boy with his baby voice. While Gilbert swats Bash’s hands, rubbing his cheeks trying to stop them from becoming red.

“ Alright you two, that’s enough. Bash stop messing with uncle Gilby and help me get to the bed. Gilbert are you reading to the baby today?” Mary asks. She proceeds to stand up from the chair she was occupying and waddles to the bedroom. 

“ Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Gilbert exclaims and goes towards his room to grab one of his favorite books, he hasn't gotten to read the poems and readings of Walt Whitman yet, he wants to save it for a different occasion , _one day I will, just not yet._ He had thought. 

So, there he was almost every night reading his favorite novels and some of them being from Anne. As she had insisted that the baby would adore the stories, and how she would love for the baby to learn about the tales that have an endless array of imagination. So he did, he read and read every detail of the stories. Gilbert never said it out loud; but this was his favorite part of the day getting to spend time with his family and soon to be nephew or niece, feeling the baby kick when Mary would stop him from his actions to grab his hand to feel the small little bounce from her stomach. It was the most wonderful feeling and it warmed his heart, he knew without a doubt that the baby already had his heart. 

Then it became the day when he would meet his niece. The cries and sounds of crickets would bellow into the night sky and the moon was shining so bright that the iridescent gleams among the orchards. But, there two doors down the moment where he would hear cries of a sweet baby girl was to come. The room was filled with many people, Anne and Marilla cleaning and wiping Mary’s face with a damp cloth. Him standing next to Bash, where he is sitting next to Mary with a baby in her arms; tears in his eyes as he looks down at the baby girl with bright brown eyes, curly hair and the most adorable pinch-able cheeks. All smiling at the girl with admiration. Gilbert wishes he could find a way to preserve this memory. 

“ Uncle Gilby, I would like you to meet Delphine Lacroix.” Mary says. She pulls down the blanket covering Delphine’s face a bit and runs her finger against her small round face.

“ Would you like to hold her ? “ Bash asks. Looking at him with so much happiness and brightness in his eyes.

“ Of course.” Gilbert whispers looking at the precious baby girl before him and his heart pounding. Bash gently lays her in his arms and he can't help but smile and start to tear up when he sees the baby girl open her eyes and look around and then at him. She’s so tiny but she’s beautiful with her little hands clasping around his thumb, “ Hi baby Delly, I'm uncle Gilby and I am going to be the best uncle in the whole wide world. I promise.” He coos gently to the baby in his arms. 

_Autumn_

It’s been a couple months now and Delphine has gotten so big, her eyes still bright as ever full of mischief and gleam. Her smile like her mom, it’s been rough since Mary’s passing but there is never a day that goes by that Delly does not radiate the light of Mary.She’s in her laugh, her eyes, her demeanor and it's all of her. But oh is she a daddy’s girl always wanting her papa, clinging on to him and always giving messy kisses when she can. As for Gilbert, he is still enamored with Delly as ever. Uncle Gilby is her favorite, Delly always finds ways to have Gilbert to spoil her, always holding her little chubby hands out for him to hold her or pull his curls whenever she wants to play. He is there. It hurts him having to leave for college so far from his family, he knows she will grow up so fast and he wants to spend as much as time with her this last week before he leaves.

But when he does leave he can't help that sad feeling of having to go but he knows it will be Christmas before he knows it so with a heavy and hopeful heart he goes off to the University of Toronto. 

_Winter Break_

Gilbert opens the door to his home, to his family. He has been writing letters back and forth with Bash to get updates with his Delly along with the news that him and Anne are finally courting. Which Bash had seemed to never let go at any letter that was sent to him, always ending the letter with, “ I Won, I Won” But that never failed to make him smile and laugh. As he steps in his home, he feels the warmth of the fire and the smell of baked apple pie fill his nose, then all at once he is on the floor being tackled by his brother. “ Blythe your home! Did you miss me? That’s okay you don't have to answer that I know you did. So? I win you love her, you love Anne, I was right! Bash gets up dancing and laughing so hard. Leaving Gilbert on the floor collecting his bags that were thrown across as he was tackled to the ground.

“Bash, I think he gets it.” Anne says. She comes out from the kitchen with the toddler perched on her right hip, playing with the new doll Anne had recently gotten for her. Looking at Gilbert with a huge grin, flushed cheeks and eyes full of excitement. 

“ Anne you’re here!, I thought you were going to come tomorrow?” Gilbert questions standing up setting his bags on the couch and rubbing his hands against his dress pants. He still gets nervous despite the many letters exchanged between one another. He can’t help but get struck with not just her beauty, but her, it's everything about her. She looks too perfect to him sometimes, even though he knows perfect is not a real idea, but to him she is. 

“ Who do you think made the Apple pie? Santa Clause? Hazel begged to help but I insisted that I bake it myself, that way you had a scrumptious greeting.” She explains, coming towards him and grabbing his hands only to give it a small squeeze and her eyes looking at him as if it was saying “ _Hi I missed you.”_ she can only hope he got that message.He was about to give her a kiss but then there was his niece who became unattended to the doll now, reaching her hands out to him. She’s gotten so big, _my baby niece is growing up so quickly._ He starts to think.

“ Unc uh,, Gil beh” Delly starts and grabs on to Gilbert and laughs. 

“ She said uncle Gilby! My baby niece said my name.” Gilbert getting excited, nudging Delly’s nose. 

“ Yeah, yea. Gilby. But just know her first word was papa. Therefore I am her favorite.” Bash exclaims sawting his hands back and forth nonchalantly. 

Later Gilbert takes his things into his room,taking his time to get situated and going straight for the kitchen to see Anne trying to feed Delly some apple pie, while Delly is just bowling bubbles and her cheeks full of apple glaze. He can’t help but smile at the picture in front of him, his two favorite girls.

“ Blythe, can you watch baby Delly today and you too, Anne? I need to go into town to get some things for my mother.” Bash questions. He is currently putting on his shoes and coat. No matter how long he has lived in Avonlea he will never get used to the cold. Gilbert gets out of his daze and accepts of course it’s his niece. Bash later leaves, Hazel has gone to see Marilla and that is a rare occasion to be alone. _But Delly counts as a chaperone too, right?_ He ponders. 

“Delly well aren’t you a sneaky girl.” Anne squeaks out and is covered in apple remnants, with pieces of crumbs in her hair and some smeared against her cheeks. Gilbert comes automatically to grab his niece and can’t help but laugh at the state Anne is in.

“ Yea, keep laughing Gil see where that will get you.” She threatens and pouts her lips while trying to take the apples and crumbs stuck in her hair.

“ Auntie Anne is not being nice is she Delly, is she?” He coos and proceeds to grab Delly out of her high chair to try to clean her up. 

“Uncle Gilby clearly wants another slate to his head, doesn’t he Delly. I think he does.” She mimics Gilbert, clearing up the table and dishes. She feels him behind her and she tries her best not to laugh when she turns around. Only to see him and Delly both giving her the same doe eyes, saying sorry. She kisses Delly’s small round cheeks, ruffling her hair saying “ I love you my Delly.” In which Delly can only respond to small giggles and her saying what sounds close to auntie.

“ What about me?!” Gilbert exclaims, his face shocked and trying to muster a hurt face. 

“Eh, maybe later.” she winks and walks to the living room. With a pouting Gilbert following like a love sick puppy, getting grumping and mumbling to himself.

He places Delly on the floor sitting right behind her giving her toys so that she can play for a bit before they have to put her down for a nap.He missed this. He missed his niece getting to wake up to her laughs, sometimes cries. But she was always smiling giving wet nose kisses to him every time before he left for school. Only as soon as he had gotten back from a long day she would be there, with her trying to be held by him. In which he would oblige and spend time with her doing their favorite activity, reading. He didn't know how she stayed quiet or still everytime he would recite the words of Walt Whitman. Yes, he had decided it was time to take the book out again that his dad had loved so dearly and to read it again with his niece. In the end, it never failed with Delly drifting to sleep, her little breaths being felt against his arm and her cuddling up to his chest. He loved it. He loved her with every being. He can only hope to have one of his own someday.

Anne could see Gilbert loved Delly and how enraptured he was with her. He always smiled the biggest smile, and would write to her about how much he wished he could be there to see Delphine grow. She loved the way he would glow when talking about her and Bash. She loved how great he was with kids, so gentle and kind. She hasn’t really said anything out loud to him about the subject but she knows he will be a wonderful father one day and she can’t wait to see him interact with their children. To play and kiss their tears away, to dance with them in the living room, to hear the word Dada, to see him keep glowing all day, and to know that they will be loved more than words can explain. 

Anne goes to sit next to him quietly and grabs his hand looking at him, “ I love you, and I missed you so dearly Gil.” 

“ I missed you more than my words in the endless letters could explain, my love.” He pushes her hair behind her ear and kisses her so tender and soft, cupping both her cheeks. 

If only they were to remember the little toddler right in front of them. Anne felt small hands pushing her back from the kiss and looked down confused to see Delly, giving her the most terrifyingly cute face she could muster. With her eyebrows furrowed and her deep brown eyes looking straight at Anne.

“ Auntie An, neh, my Unc uh,, Gil beh!” She tries to smudge her way between the two pushing Anne back a bit.

Anne and Gilbert tried to hold their laughter in.

“ Oh, I’m sorry how rude of me to steal your uncle Gilby away.” Anne tries her very best to sound apologetic, covering her hands over her mouth.

“ Girls, come on there’s room to share uncle Gilby .” sounding smug though that quickly goes away as soon as Anne slaps his chest. 

“ Princess, I will and always will be your uncle Gilby but uncle Gilby also loves auntie Anne very much too. I’m not going anywhere.” He reassures the little toddler kissing her forehead and playing with her head of curls. Delly simply nods as an understanding, hugging Gilbert and then Anne.

The three proceed to go try to put the girl to nap, Gilbert grabbing the book he always read to Delphine and sits next to Anne as Delly goes in between them cuddling against the two and slowly falls asleep to the sound of her uncle’s voice. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
